Love hurts when you are in love with 3 guys
by ceecee12
Summary: Drew is having a good life until she feels bad about rejecting Bash. Bash goes crazy and Jackson is killed, not really, Drew falls in love with another guy...It is crazy! Read to find out what happens!


**HI GUYS! SORRY, I FORGOT TO WRITE MORE ALPHA AND OMEGA STORIES. I JUST WROTE ONE SO, HERE IT IS. ENJOY!**

**CHAPTER 1 - DREW'S BROKEN HEART, FOREVER!**

Now that Drew's life is better, she's married to Jackson and has a good best friend, Ninjini. Very good life but, she is really upset because she rejected Bash, who she liked before she meet Jackson. One day she was showing Jackson around the pack when Bash came. "Drew?" Bash asked confused. Drew turned her head to see Bash better looking than before but, this time he was with a girl! "Hi Bash!" Drew said happily. Bash and Drew hugged and Jackson and Bash high pawed. "Hi!" The girl wolf said happily. The wolf had kind of blue fur with a little red and she had a pink flower behind her ear and she looked like an angel. "Oh! Sorry. Guys, this is my girlfriend, Chill. Chill these are my friends, Jackson and Drew." Bash said happily. "Nice to meet you." Drew said happily. They got to know each other and Drew and Jackson left to go hunt for dinner, well, Drew did most of the work. Then after dinner, Drew went for a walk and sat down by the river. Then Bash came and sat next to her. "Hey!" Drew said happily. "Hi" Bash said happily. Drew and Bash talked about the fun they had when they used to like each other.(Bash still likes Drew) "Well, I have to go." Drew said while getting up. "Bye." Bash said sadly while his ears started go down. Then Drew felt bad and licked Bash on his cheek and left. Bash was happy and fell on the ground, then he walked home to see that he...'I love Drew!?' Bash said in his mind. Drew layed next to Jackson and went to sleep. The next day, Drew woke up to find Jackson gone! So she searched and searched for him but, she couldn't find him. "That feels good!" A wolf said from behind the bushes. Then drew followed the voice to see...O-M-G! Jackson is having an affair with Chill! Drew couldn't believe her eyes! 'What they heck!? Why is Jackson and Chill...Ugh! We've been married for 5 years now and he does this to me! That Jerk!' Drew thought in her head. Then tears fell down Drew's face and she ran to Bash's den. Drew told Bash what she saw and they ran back to the place. Then when they got there, Jackson and Chill were still having an affair. Yuck! When Bash saw this, he went up to them and when they saw him, they stopped. "Sugar!" Chill said while getting up. Then Drew followed Bash. "Baby!" Jackson said while getting up. Drew kicked Jackson were it hurts and Bash slapped Chill in the face. Then Chill followed Bash home and Jackson followed Drew home. Then when they got home, it was time to talk. "What the #%*!" Drew said madly. "Why were you having an affair with Chill!?" Drew asked madly and confused. "Bash made us do it." Jackson said sadly. "What?!" Drew said madly. "Bash told us to do it or he would kill you and kill Chill. And I didn't want him to kill you." Jackson said sadly. Drew always believed Jackson but, not today! She grabbed Jackson's ear and took him to Bash's den. When they got there, Bash and Chill were kissing. "Bash!" Drew said madly. Bash sighed and told Drew the truth. Jackson and Chill had to hold Drew back because she was about to kill Bash! Then Jackson calmed Drew down and they went home. But, Drew was still upset and mad. So she slept outside for now and stayed away from Bash. Drew's heart was broken, FOREVER! All because of Bash jealousness. Drew hates Bash.

**CHAPTER 2 - JEALOUS BASH**

The next day, Drew woke up and went in the den and licked Jackson under his eye and went out to hunt. She made sure that Bash wasn't around so she doesn't have to kill him and rip him into little pieces. So when she came back, Drew's mouth dropped. She saw Jackson half dead! "Jackson!" Drew said loudly. Jackson coughed and was looking at Drew like it was the last time he would see her. "Help!" Drew said loudly. But, Chill heard her yell and went to her den. (Chill is a doctor) "Chill! Help! Jackson is about to die!" Drew said loudly. Chill went right to it. Drew's whole family came, including: Kate, Humphrey, Eve, Winston, Lilly and Garth. Luckily, Chill saved Jackson before he died. Drew was upset, one day she catches Bash doing a plan to break her and Jackson up and now Jackson was almost died if it wasn't for Chill. 'Bash must have did this! one Bash is not even here, two Bash is the only person she knows that would do that and Three Chill told her, when she heard her call, Bash said he wasn't coming back. It was BASH! I hate you BASH!' Drew said in her head madly. "Mom. I am going to find Bash." Drew said madly. "Why?" Sinai asked confused. "To...Kill him!" Drew said madly while walking away. Sinai sighed and went to Jackson to see how he is doing. Drew went on her journey to find and Bash and get her revenge! Drew got very tired and hunted for food, while she was eating, she heard someone in the bushes. "Who is there!?" Drew asked madly and confused. There was no answer so, Drew jumped into the bushes and pinned the animal down. "Well, that's a nice way to greet someone." The wolf said happily. "Fizz?" Drew asked confused while getting off him.(Fizz is Raptor's older brother and he's mixed with a fox and an alpha wolf. You would call him a "foalhpx") "Hi" Fizz said happily. "What are you doing here?" Drew said while going back to her food and Fizz followed her. "Sinai was worried about you and she sent me to come to make sure that you are okay." Fizz said happily. Drew sighed and went back to eating. Fizz sat down next to Drew and tap her on the shoulder and looking at her food. Drew gave him half of her food and Fizz was happy. (Fizz likes Drew but, Drew kind of likes Fizz but, she still loves Jackson) Drew and Fizz talked and had fun. Then Fizz kissed Drew and Drew enjoyed it. Then, a few minutes later she went go. "Is there something wrong?" Fizz asked confused. "I can't..." Drew said sadly. "Why not?' Fizz asked confused "I'm married, remember?" Drew said sadly. Fizz sighed and Drew licked Fizz on the cheek and went to sleep. Fizz was happy but, he was mad, one, he likes Drew and two, She's married and Drew can't even kiss him. Then next day, Drew went hunting and ate the food and left before Fizz woke up. When Fizz woke up, he didn't find Drew, so he ate his food and followed Drew's nice smell, (Drew smells like roses and pineapples!) He found Drew and ran to her and couldn't stop running and layed on Drew and they started rolling down the hill. "Dude!" Drew said madly. "Sorry." Fizz said sadly while getting off Drew. Then Drew got up and slapped Fizz and ran. Fizz sighed and ran after her. Drew was trying to lose Fizz but, he was always catching up to her. "We can camp here" Drew said happily while laying down to rest because of all the running she did. Fizz went to get some food. Fizz came back an hour later and Drew was up, looking at herself in a river. "What's wrong?" Fizz asked confused while putting the food down and walking up to Drew and sitting next to her. "I miss Jackson" Drew said sadly. "Well, he will recover" Fizz said happily. "No. Even though Chill healed him, he is probably not going to live because he was hurt bad and there is a special flower here, that heal the sick. But, it is winter and it come until next winter." Drew said sadly. Then, out of nowhere, Drew blew up like a balloon and started crying. "It's okay." Fizz said sadly. Drew put her head on his shoulder and Fizz put his head on her head. Then Fizz got up and brought the food to Drew and Drew and Fizz ate the food. Then Drew layed down and Fizz layed down about 1 foot away from Drew. Then Drew got up and licked Fizz on the cheek, then she went back to the river and layed down and went to sleep.

**CHAPTER 3 - JACKSON OR FIZZ?**

The next day, Drew found Fizz gone! 'It was about time that coyote left' Drew said in her mind. Then, Drew ate some mice and went on her journey. While Drew was walking, she heard something in the bushes. "Fizz! Stop the Crap!" Drew said madly. "I'm not Fizz" I voice said in the bushes. Then, Drew saw a wolf come out of the bushes. "Jackson?!" Drew asked confused. It was Jackson! Drew jumped on him and they kissed. "How did you recover so fast?" Drew asked confused while getting off him. "I helped him" a voice said happily from the bushes. It was Fizz, Drew gasped. "How?" Drew asked confused. "I woke up early and found that flower and went back to Idao and gave it to Chill and she healed Jackson and I took him to you." Fizz said happily and sadly. "Oh. Thank you." Drew said happily and sadly. 'Why would he do that!? I wanted to tell Fizz that I like him but, he saved Jackson. What am I going to do?!' Drew said in her mind. Then, Jackson went to hunt. "Fizz. Why would you do that?" Drew asked confused. "What?" Fizz asked confused. "Since I thought Jackson was going to move on, I thought I needed to find someone else but, I thought you were that someone else. But, now that you brought Jackson back..." Drew said sadly and she couldn't finish what she was saying. Fizz gasped. drew licked Fizz on the cheek and left6 to help Jackson hunt. 'What the heck!? Drew liked me and she wanted to be with me because she thought Jackson was going to move on and she thought she needed someone else and I was the someone! I am so dumb! I thought she was still in love with Jackson but now, she was in love with me and I blew it!' Jackson said in his mind while kicking rocks and ripping plants from out of the ground. Drew and Jackson came back, Fizz, Drew and Jackson ate and went to sleep. Drew woke up in the middle of the night and howled a sad howl to see if her mother would reply, and she did. Sinai was now calm because she knew Drew was alright. Then Drew went back to sleep. But, Danger is coming!

**CHAPTER 4 - DANGER!**

The next day, Drew got up and ate her leftover mice. The Jackson and Fizz woke up and ate their leftover mice, too. Then, they set out to find Bash. Drew has been looking for Bash for a week an she hasn't found him yet! "Guys, Bash is nowhere to be seen" Fizz said sadly. "I know. I think we should give" Drew said sadly. "NO! I want to see Bash die for what he had done to me!" Jackson said madly. "Fine. Since I love you, I will keep going." Drew said happily. "I am too" Fizz said happily. "Help!" Someone said loudly from behind the bushes. "That sounded like Bash" Drew said surprisingly. "Come on, let's check it out" Fizz said happily. They followed the noise and saw Bash being beat up by a group of wolfs. Then, Drew got into the action. "DREW! NO!" Jackson said loudly. Drew didn't listen to him, all she did was run toward the broup of wolfs and started beating them up. Then, Drew stopped. "Come on! Let's get out of here!" The leader of the group said loudly while running away. The other wolfs ran after him, leaving Bash on the ground covered with blood. "Drew?" Bash asked confused and sadly. Drew went up to him and lifted his head a little. "I hate you!" Drew said madly while dropping his head, hard on the ground. "Drew, I didn't try to kill Jackson" Bash said sadly while trying to get up. "That's a lie" Jackson said madly. "NO! You did that to yourself!" Bash said madly. "I am so confused" Fizz said confused. "What happened?" Drew asked confused. "Well, I was in the den, thinking about what I should hunt for dinner. Then, Bash came, I asked he 'Why are you here?' He didn't say anything, all he did was hit me in the head with a rock and then when I was trying to get my balance, he started beating me up. Then, he left and you found me, 10 minutes later." Jackson said madly. "That is not what happened. I was in my den, talking to Chill and he came, He took Chill and ran and I ran after him. When I found him, he had Chill at the edge of the cliff! He said 'I am going to beat myself up and you will take the blame and if you don't, I will kill Chill' I did what he said and so did Chill. Then I ran away, then the BWR group came. They said that they were sent by Jackson and they beat me up" Bash said sadly. "I am so confused?!" Drew said madly and confused. Then, Jackson pinned down Bash and started beating each other up. Drew and Fizz broke up the fight. Then, Jackson ran away. "Jackson!" Drew said madly while running after him. Fizz stayed with Bash and used the flower he used for Jackson and tried to heal him. Drew was running and running until she caught up with Jackson. "Jackson! Stop!" Drew said madly while getting closer to him. Jackson stopped and Drew slowed down and stopped. They stopped at a cliff. "I'm sorry" Jackson said sadly while wiping away his tears and then he started backing up. "Jackson!" Drew said loudly. "I love you" Jackson said sadly while getting up on his high legs and...Jackson jumped off the cliff! "NO!" Drew said loudly while running toward the cliff. Drew looked over the cliff to see Jackson, about 200 feet down on the ground in a pool of blood. "NO! JACKSON! NO!" Drew said loudly. Fizz heard Drew and picked up Bash and put him on his back and ran to Drew. They saw Drew crying on the ground near the cliff. "Drew?" Fizz asked confused. Fizz looked over the cliff to see Jackson, dead and Bash looked over the cliff to see Jackson dead, too. "Come on, let's go home" Bash said sadly while putting his paw on Drew's paw. Then, Drew, Bash and Fizz ran back home without stopping. "Mom!" Drew said loudly. Sinai ran down the hill and hugged Drew. The whole family came. Drew told everyone what happened and they were shocked. Jacob was being dramatic and fainted. Bash and Chill came back together and Drew has no husband or boyfriend. So Drew went in her den and went to sleep. Fizz went in her den, licked her on the cheek and left. Drew smiled.

**CHAPTER 5 - FIZZ HAD MOVED ON**

The next day Drew woke up to find food in her den. She found footprints and knew it was Fizz. 'Fizz is so sweet. I am going to tell him I love him after I finish eating' Drew said in her mind. After she ate her food, she went to go find Fizz. When she made it to his den, it was too late. Drew saw Fizz with a another girl! They were making out. Drew's heart is broken. What is she going to do?! Will she, run away and jump off the cliff to join Jackson in heaven? Will she, plan something to break Fizz and the girl up? Or, will she make Fizz jealous by being with another guy?

**I HOPED YOU ENJOYED IT! PLEASE VOTE ON MY POLL ON MY PROFILE! THE NEXT STORY IN COMING SOON! PLEASE REVEIW!**


End file.
